


A Little Kink Between Friends

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, Aftercare, Boot Worship, Candlelight, Chat Made Me Do It, Feather Tickler, Humiliation kink, Licking, M/M, Reunions, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, Wax Play, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: "That's a good soldier."





	1. A Good Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FMA Chat's 5 sentence prompt challenge. Each chapter is a different prompt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was lick

 

“What?” 

There was no way Ed could do what he wanted – what he was demanding – but he knew the look in the General’s eyes and if he said no, this would be the end.  He needed this tonight though and even if it was humiliating, he found himself on his knees anyway.  He took a deep and leaned forward to slowly lick a stripe up Mustang’s boot and began to clean the already pristine leather. 

“That’s a good soldier, Fullmetal.”


	2. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was candlelight

Roy was well known for his ability to wax poetic at the drop of a hat, but there was only one word in his entire head as he stared at his lover.  Ed was on the bed, naked with his hair carefully pulled over one shoulder.  Roy had painstakingly dripped red wax over the plains and valleys of Ed’s body, each hiss and breath memorized as he settled the candle on Ed’s lower back and stood back to look.  Only one word could hold in all that he felt in that moment, knowing that Ed was his to do with as he pleased, that Ed allowed this, wanted it as much as he did.

Perfect. 


	3. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of heat

“Stop treating me like a child!  What are you going to do next?  Spank me?”  The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and then he learned exactly how Mustang saw him.

Heat filled the General’s eyes as he stepped closer to Ed.

Heat stirred Ed’s body as he was quickly and efficiently stripped of his clothes and brought to rest with his chest across Mustang’s thighs, his bare ass in the air.

Heat covers his face as Mustang brought his hand down in a sharp smack, followed by soothing fingers before more strokes fell and Ed’s ass was as red as his face, and he moaned for more.


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was goodbye

They never got to say good-bye and it haunted Ed for years as he traveled the world and tried to find his way in it again.  He tried to settle down, but it never worked for long, but a return to Central seemed cruel, when what Ed wanted was out of reach.  It never left him alone though, so without thought or warning, Ed found himself on a train again.  When the door opened in front of him, he took a deep breath, “We never said good-bye.”  Ed watched Roy, catalogued the difference 5 years had made on the man he’d loved from afar, and was completely baffled when Roy pulled him close and leaned in to press hungry lips to his before whispering, “Then how about we start with hello?”   


	5. Be Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was condom

“What is this?”  Ed stared at the package in his hand and looked back at Alphonse and tried, once again, to understand what this was.

“They’re called condoms, Brother,” Alphonse said with a heavy sigh.  “I know where you’re going at night and I know who you are going to, so just … be safe.”

Ed glared at his brother before he stood abruptly and left the house, mumbling under his breath about killing Mustang for leaving that hickey where his brother could see it. 


	6. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was tickle

In all their times together, Ed had never felt anything like this.  He was bound to the bed, hands over his head with a blindfold covering his eyes.  He had expected the slap of hands or the sting of leather, would have preferred it actually, until the light touch began to make it’s way across Ed’s skin.  The feather tickler made him too sensitive, hyperaware until even the soft breeze through the open window made him moan.  “Roy, please,” he begged as Roy’s lips took his in a fierce kiss that promised so much more tonight.


	7. His Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was push

This was new still all so new and the trust they were building was so fragile that sometimes Ed was afraid to push the wrong way.  Tonight though, he wanted something rough and he didn’t want to do what he was told.  He wanted to fight, to push back, and lash out.  When he said no, he watched something pass behind Roy’s eyes and he realized he wasn’t the only one.  “No, Fullmetal?” Roy asked with gravel in his voice as he stepped forward and crowded into Ed’s space.  The resulting ‘fight’ left Ed breathless, boneless, and fucked out across Roy’s desk with his lover whispered words of praise against his neck as he pulled him back into his embrace. 


	8. I Can Work With This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was shudder

Ed couldn’t help the shudder that ran down his spine and he had no doubt the Bastard had seen it.  His smirk said everything and Ed turned his head so he wouldn’t see the heat flushing his face.  When Mustang stepped even closer, his lips were almost against Ed’s ear and his breath made him shudder once again.  “So, that’s what this is,” Roy whispered as he slowly, ever so softly bit Ed just behind his ear and made him moan.  “I can work with this.”


	9. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was lotion

Ed would never admit how much he needed these times.  Roy knew – he always knew when Ed needed extra attention and not just the typical amount of after care – but Ed couldn’t admit it, ask for it, or even acknowledge it when it wasn’t happening.  Roy had come home from the office, not even bothered to look at Ed, and gone upstairs to run the bath.  He didn’t realize he’d been that bad at work today, but after Roy had joined him in the bath, he’d pampered him and cuddled him and left him boneless and quiet on the bed while he worked lotion into his tired muscles.  Fuck, he loved the man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by the fact that chat (meaning me) kept bringing up the idea of an FMA kink meme. So I made one. Please go check it out and join in on the fun! https://fmakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org


End file.
